Nicole Anna Bacon
Nicole Anna Bacon is one of Kelsi’s best friends, and the third Dragon Sister. She was born on June twelfth, 2001. Nicole is eleven years old, in sixth grade. Appearance Nicole has light brown shoulder length hair and eyes that match her hair. She has light skin and wears Ai's diamond necklace, one of Ai's Necklaces. Nicole usually wears a dark blue shirt, black jeans, and Ai's diamond necklace, with black flats on her feet. Nicole doesn't think lowly of her appearance, but she doesn't think highly of it either. She believes that she looks like any average sixth grade girl. Personality Nicole is very smart, gets straight A’s, is babied by her parents, and is incredibly sensitive. Nicole does not know what she wants to be when she grows up, and she will probably choose the path of becoming a Kung Fu warrior.Nicole is babied by her parents because she’s the youngest, which she hates. She wants to be treated equally by her older sisters. Nicole is very sweet and sensitive, being known to cry over some little things, and not to mention intelligent. She is in advanced math and in many advanced classes. Nicole also has an "inner eye", like her older sister Trinity, and can look past a person's appearance, looking into their soul and seeing what kind of person they really are. This, the author, Leslie, says, will be shown much later into the series, in the (spoiler alert!) 'Phantom of the Opera' crossover. Family Nicole has two older sisters- Kathy Bacon and Trinity Bacon - and she has been raised by her parents- Paul Bacon and Hilary Bacon. She loves her mother and sisters, but dislikes her father because he curses at her mother and isn’t a very good father, abusing her slightly and hurting her feelings when he gets angered. Nicole is very close with Kathy, but even closer with Trinity. Trinity and Nicole are very close, and always look out for each other, but Trinity looks after Nicole a lot more than Nicole looks after Trinity. Nicole thinks of Trinity not only as an older sister, but a guardian, mother, and friend. Friends Nicole’s best friends are her sister Trinity Bacon and Kelsi Rider. She met Kelsi when she was only three years old. She loves Kelsi and Trinity in a sisterly way, and would do anything for them. Nicole also has many other friends from school and after school clubs who are not named in the series. Crushes/Lovers Nicole thinks that she might have a crush on Lance Rider, but she is still sorting out her feelings. Their relationship is shrouded in mystery until later in the series. Songs Sung Nicole sings a number of songs in the series. Here are all of the songs that she sings alone or takes part in singing. Non-Voice Power Songs *Out There from Book One, Kung Fu Humans: Nicole sings this song with Trinity and Kelsi in book one, chapter two. Voice Power Songs Powers and Weapons Nicole has no weapons, but she is a very skilled fighter from training at the Jade Palace. Her ultimate source of power and energy is Ai's diamond necklace, one of Ai's Necklaces, which she wears most of the time.